Mobile radio frequency (RF) chip designs (e.g., mobile RF transceivers), including high performance diplexers, have migrated to a deep sub-micron process node due to cost and power consumption considerations. The design of such mobile RF transceivers becomes complex at this deep sub-micron process node. The design complexity of these mobile RF transceivers is further complicated by added circuit functions to support communication enhancements, such as carrier aggregation. Further design challenges for mobile RF transceivers include analog/RF performance considerations, including mismatch, noise and other performance considerations. The design of these mobile RF transceivers includes the use of additional passive devices, for example, to suppress resonance, and/or to perform filtering, bypassing and coupling.
Passive on glass devices involve high performance inductor and capacitor components that have a variety of advantages over other technologies, such as surface mount technology or multi-layer ceramic chips that are commonly used in the fabrication of mobile radio frequency (RF) chip designs. The design complexity of mobile RF transceivers is complicated by the migration to a deep sub-micron process node due to cost and power consumption considerations. Spacing considerations also affect mobile RF transceiver design deep sub-micron process nodes, such as large capacitors, which may cause a performance bottle-neck during design integration of RF chip designs. For example, metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) capacitors may be used in RF applications to provide an increased capacitance density. Unfortunately, MOS capacitors that are used in advanced complementary MOS (CMOS) processing may occupy a large area to achieve a specified capacitance density.